BEYOND SET
by Maloraerrrday
Summary: Angelina Jolie and Elle Fanning's relationship on set goes beyond that. After the Paris press conference and some unfortunate event's on Elle's part she has to spend a couple of night's in Angelina's hotel sweet alone with the one woman she seems to be crushing on HARD. would this be considered Maleficent and Aurora ? Or Malora? or just Angelle. Hahaha IDK :P
1. Chapter 1

_**The press conference for **_**"Maleficent"**

"Did you speak with her?" This was about the twentieth time Elle's supervisor had asked her the same exact question. Of-course she had not seen the woman, the actress, the all renowned. I mean who gets a chance to speak with Angelina Jolie-Pitt, one of the most influential and inspiring actors ever, besides talking with her beyond their set was most likely a chance ratio of 0 to never percent.

The blonde let out a soft sigh turning to the older man and giving a stiff smile, her hands sliding over the green dress they had chosen for her to wear, an act that was taken to slid away the nervousness she was feeling. A sensation that she remembers reoccurring every time she was about a few feet or minutes from being around the actress.

The car stopped signaling their arrival at the event site. "I will contact you after the press conference." Elle nodded at that, opening the car door and mentally preparing herself for the chaos of flashing cameras. By the time she had both feet on the floor she heard the man clear his throat, which meant he wanted her attention once more. Turning her head to him she waited for his comment, "And Elle don't make a fool of yourself. Let Angelina talk. She knows how too..." He shifted through the least, or what he considered, hurtful term. "Organize her thoughts." With that he plastered an arrogant smile on, one of his famous expressions that he shows only to her as if she was a child longing for candy in response for good behavior. "Yes sir." This time Elle wasn't exactly in the mood to fake a smile, her expression was still as she left the vehicle completely, taking in the fresh France air that wasn't polluted with the stench of scotch.

She made her way into the building, or more like a group of older people with mikes stitched to the side of their heads transmitting and taking in information basically carrying her through the hall. Their thick accents clouding any bit of clear English she was sure they were speaking. There was a room, photographers lined up, their cameras set in ready position at a wall that repeated the tittle of the movie "MALEFICENT". No one who she knew was there, Angelina the woman she at least expecting wasn't there either. Her heart calmed down momentarily at the realization, not sure if that was a good sign or not.

"Mrs. Angelina this way please." She heard that clearly, through all the noise and running workers that passed through the large building Elle heard the name of the woman who's appearance she was dreading and hoping at the same time for. Her head turned in the direction, long blonde strands curled into loose spirals bouncing as the wind, picked up by her quick movement, pushed them to the side.

Blue eyes widened as they settled on the figure walking towards her. Angelina rubbing her hands together as she spoke to a few workers near her, her long brown hair pushed behind her sleek black dress, the accompanying heels giving her a height that strengthened her already long figure. _"Oh my gosh what do I do?" _Was all Elle could think as her mind panicked. She didn't understand why, just like how she never could understand all the feelings that moved about her head and heart when she thought about Angelina Joile.

"Hi." Angelina smiled at the girl, her vibrant green eyes seeming more like her character Maleficent as she moved closer. "Elle..." The comment came after a moment of the blonde trying to organize her thoughts and not realizing that she was staring at the woman, and staring hard. "Yes?" She asked looking away from Angelina's face and moving her eyes to the embroidered carpet, eyes that soon after moved to the woman's legs. "Are you ready?" Jolie asked after letting out an absolutely adorable laugh. Elle laughed as well the woman's voice easing the tension, something she was sure only she was feeling.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" Sharp brows arched up in wonder and amusement. "The press conference. You know the one we have been invited too?"

"Oh yeah. Yes. Sorry."

Angelina's warm hands moved onto the blondes shoulder shaking her softly, "Have you been drinking young lady?" The brunette joked enjoying her co-stars laughing response. "I guess I'm just out of it I guess." Elle finished.

"Don't worry Elle the conference will be over before you know it." The blonde nodded with a smile while her mind raced at 100 miles an hour. _"How can she make my name sound so good? God can she just keeping calling my name? I don't even want to go to this stupid conference, if Angelina would just..."_

"Looks like the show's about to start." Angelina whispered taking the young girl's soft hand into her own, she had intended to simply hold Elle's hand but was surprised as her own was held a different way. The blonde, her face still aimed to the uninteresting spotless carpet, had slipped her fingers through the small spaces of Angelina's holding the woman's cold hands in an intimate hold. Jolie presumed she was taking the action way too serious, the girl was young and she probably holds everyone's hand this way. The thought was meant to calm her sudden nervousness but instead it increased the sensation. The experience was somewhat new especially since her boyfriend, Brad, didn't even hold her hand this way, if he held it at all.

"We should go now." Elle's soft voice came in as she moved into the room. Angelina smiled in response and followed close by. Once in the room a stampede of flashing camera lights went off, the busy lights accompanied by the yelling of their owners. All that was heard was the yelling of instructions. To move here, then there, then up and more left or right. It was all expected and common but nevertheless the task was annoying. Lucky for Angelina the young blonde next to her helped distract her from the noise. Soon Elle's laughter and soft comments were all that took over her ears and attention.

"Separate please?" The reporters asked. Elle let go first, her touch burning in the palm of the actress she longed to stay near herself. Like a professional Angelina took the necessary photos and moved back allowing the girl to go as well. Soon the photo cession was finished, and though it was not needed, both women locked their hands together as they made their way to the table set with mikes, water, and name cards just for them.

Angelina went ahead as she viewed the smiling Elle make room for her, the blonde had spotted the tag earlier partly due to her wondering eyes and the embedded words of her supervisor. She waited for Angelina to sit before she took her seat in the room of seated reporters and a blonde translator who waited for them with a warming smile as well, although to Elle the woman's expression could not be compared to Angelina's superior smile and laughter.

* * *

><p>The introductions were fairly short and soon after came the questions, Elle still shuffling in her chair uncomfortably. Of-course it wasn't the chair and cameras set on her, all of that was usual, it was the woman next to her who's hand was still in her own the coldness now turned to a soothing warmth.<p>

_HOW MUCH CAN YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER REALLY. AND MAYBE THE PLEASURE ABOUT REVISITING SUCH A CLASSIC FAIRY-TALE AS SLEEPING BEAUTY._

Angelina turned her head to Elle with a smile, her sharp eyes instantly connecting with the smiling blonde, her hold tightening gently in Elle's warmth. Both woman burst out laughing when Jolie rose her brow in a question of who would answer. Elle was glad however because she knew her cheeks were brightening under the long gaze. In a suave movement Angelina moved in her seat while the blonde moved the loose locks of sunshine behind her ears. The reporter suggested that Angelina go first, unknowing of the silent agreement both women had already made. Elle listened intently as Angelina took her time, her words coming out soft and clever as she described the role of the crew and writers to portray a different side of the traditional Disney film.

"I know with Maleficent I loved her when I was a child. I was scared of her but I loved her and I was fascinated by her." The comment was new to Elle, she had no idea that Angelina watched fairy tales, though the fact that the woman was attracted to the villain didn't surprise her. Jolie has always been described as a very dark woman but these explanations have always been second handed and never from the primary source. Although the event was very open and not personal, the blonde felt as if she was gaining a little bit of an insight into the woman's life, even if it was just a mere snip bit.

"Ummm and sleeping beauty?" Angelina had turned to her. Elle wasn't sure what to do, she had been so locked in the woman's phrase that she wasn't paying that much attention to anything else like planning what she would say. Despite all that the woman's comforting and glowing smile made her own come out. She let out a laugh and moved back a bit in her chair, an action caused by her surprise, taking in the laugh that Angelina replied her own with soft greens locked on her.

"Sleeping beauty was always my favorite princess. I felt like I identified with her..the best because...pink was my favorite color and she always wore the pink dress and had the long blonde hair and I have the long blonde hair. So she was m-my princess and um...so." _Damn-it Elle you're fucking it up. Really? Dresses and hair you sound so superficial In comparison to Angelina. Say something smart, just talk about your character okay. And stop freaking laughing you sound like a babbling idiot. _She ended her statement with what a pleasure it was to play the character and onto a bunch of other subjects even she couldn't remember. Through it all the young actress would turn to Angelina who was looking right back at her with an assuring smile and an expression that showed interest, actual interest. Elle could tell the speaker had lost interest in what she was saying and all the reporters weren't really writing down anything like they were for Jolie but Angelina was looking at her as if she was listening to the most fascinating speech ever.

The questioning went on and for the most part Elle avoided answering most questions like she was told. But with a smile every other second and eye battles with Angelina she was driven into answering some questions. The last question that asked however, was one that Elle couldn't help blushing hard at but lucky for her Angelina is a very smooth talker.

_WELL THERE'S ALSO. I MEAN FROM WHAT WE SAW THIS MORNING. SOME VERY INTRIGUING RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU. THE LIGHT AND THE DARKNESS AND ALSO THE GREAT CHEMISTRY. COULD YOU TELL US A BIT ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP AND HOW SLOWLY BUT SURELY YOU BUILT THIS ON SCREEN CHEMISTRY?_

Angelina resisted the urge to glance at the giggling blonde next to her by biting the bottom of her lips and pushing long locks of brown behind her ear. "Well there's of-course things we can't say." The look on the speakers face and even some of the crowds were one of interest and even more attention, their pens racing on the sheets of paper, the camera's clicking even more, and Angelina's smile too widened as she caught a very quick glance of the rose cheeked blonde next to her. The woman wasn't sure how to respond to the reaction of her co-host that caught her attention more than anyone, but then again she did not know much of the girl so...through another layer of persuasion Jolie told herself that maybe this is how Elle usually responds to intimate questions.

"It wouldn't be fun to reveal everything about our relationship..." she turned to the young girl who's sharp eyes caught onto own after traveling over other features of her face. "Since it is the center of the film. And adds to the mystery of the film" She finished turning back to the crowd of reporters. "But umm the nice thing about it is we get to understand Maleficent and how she became who she is." Angelina took another break eyeing the interested actress near her. "We met for the first time actually and that was when I was cursing her as a baby." The crowd laughed and Elle giggled a bit while Jolie's smile widened, "And then it continues on as she grows and you can see that bond form between them.." The woman finally settled her eyes on Elle's the girl not blinking or shifting like she had when they entered the hall. "It seems almost like an forbidden act when that relationship grows because you know. Maleficent is evil and...and Aurora is such a pure soul that their growing connection is nearly unprecedented." Elle smiled wider taking in the slowly spoken words that seemed meant for only her and the woman next to her, the woman who's hand she had been holding onto moments earlier. "I agree." The blonde broke the silence she could feel creeping in, a movement that broke the strong eye contact between she and the brunette. "As you watch the film you can see how much of an influence Aurora has over Maleficent..." At the comment Angelina let out a soft and agreeing laugh that encouraged her own.

"Do you agree?" the speaker asked cutting off the two woman's rather enjoyable conversation. "Yes I do. You can sense the way Aurora really..." Angelina turned her attention back to Elle. "Impacts Maleficent's actions and perspective on the human world and species."

Elle nodded in agreement turning from the woman's eye contact that was quickly heating with every second. With that the press conference had ended, a total of forty minutes and some seconds were spent sitting in the same seat. Jolie took a few sips from her cup but Elle couldn't find the time to drink herself, she was either to focused on the actress or too lost in her mental scolding of her stupid replies and staring. She rose from her seat as Angelina did the same, with a wave Elle excused herself and bid the unknown speaker and reporters goodbye as Angelina did the same.

* * *

><p>Making their way out Elle took the woman's hand almost by instinct slipping her fingers through Angelina's. The brunette looked at her with a smile and the blonde couldn't help but look away to distract herself from the quickened beat of her heart. "So...Aurora." Elle turned to the woman as she followed the leading actress. "My little Beastie." <em>"Oh my that voice is getting to me. Can she stop? Can she not? Oh Angelina don't make me want to bash my head into this wall to stop staring at you're lips. <em>_And eyes and everything else on your body__" _

Lucky for Elle the woman was not a mind reader but to the girl's downfall Angelina Is known for being very observant and organized in her thoughts. So while the girl's eyes looked at her lips while she spoke Angelina paid close attention, smiling a bit at what she presumed were common for young children or maybe just Aurora. Either way she knew her explanations were vague and rather unreasonable, but at the moment the actress did not want to let her instincts drive her in the wrong direction as they had so many times before when it came to 'passion'. The woman thought that it was most likely her misinterpretation of Elle's actions that made her believe the girl was hitting on her when probably the blonde was simply lost in thought and or focused on something else.

By the time Aurora could focus on Angelina's words they were at the entrance of the extravagant building she had entered an hour or so before. "Do you have a ride?" Angelina asked again but knew the girl had probably caught it late. "Ummm well I'm waiting for my supervisor but he..." she looked around and couldn't find the white car anywhere. "he's not here."

Angelina turned to her moving her hand to the girl's small shoulders. "Where are you staying?" "Ummm..." Elle tried to recall the name but she couldn't, so she resorted to describing it. Angelina didn't seem to mind the weird hand gestures or vague descriptions, in-fact she seemed entertained by it. "Okay okay let me guess." She removed her hand smiling wide and ignoring the increasing cluster of photographers. "Hotel...de Crillon?"

"Yes yes that's it." Elle jumped in excitement high fiving the older woman who willing took the gesture. "Okay what room." Angelina asked as they reeled from their little burst of energy. Elle slumped down with a pout she hadn't planned on. "Well my supervisor said he would book it but I don't know. I came in this morning so..."

Angelina smiled at her an assuring look. "Don't worry. You can stay with me...if that's okay with you?" She added watching the girl's cheeks glow a warm rose. "Yes!" The blonde smiled wide and then looked to the carpet. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. The paparazzi are getting a little too excited so lets head off." Elle nodded taking the woman's hand once more as Angelina lead her to the expensive car she drove.

The woman took her car keys from the black purse she had brought along with her, of-course that and the thick coat she so smartly brought unlike Elle that was basically freezing. "Here, take my jacket." The blonde refused but after insisting from Angelina she took the thick clothing that warmed her up almost instantly. Partially due to the clothing and the other half being caused by Jolie's sweet perfume that still lingered onto it. The car beeped after Angelina pressed the button on her key that opened the door, both women had blended into the busy parking lot of the wealthy and influential, so for the most part they had escaped the pack of hungry reporters.

Elle wrapped herself in the warmth that now filled her nose and surrounded her completely. Smiling at the girl that was no longer shivering Angelina opened the passenger door. The blonde thanked her and moved in as the woman, who had nothing on but a short dress and purse, waited until she had her seat belt on before she closed the car door and seated herself in.

"Our first night together." Angelina spoke putting the key in and turning on the car engine. "Are you excited?" _"NO! I'm going to have to keep myself from hyper ventilating, blushing, and not touching you. This is going to be the hardest thing ever especially since I have the biggest crush on you and you have no idea." _

"Yes. I'm excited." Elle gulped turning her attention to the now moving world outside the car window.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle attempted to keep her eyes on the black coated world beyond the thin glass of the car window, but failed greatly. Too often her nose would pick up the distinct scent of Angelina's glossed lips. A kind of sweet that ranged between honey and the syrupy nectar of some berry, then they would pick up the gentle sweep of her alluring oriental perfume that seemed to stick onto every inch of the car. The drive was getting along well, well that's what it seemed like. Truly Elle was repeating words of encouragement to herself in effort to stop the crazy ventures her mind too often would take when it came to the beautiful woman near her. Her vibrant eyes, although they appeared to be loosely gliding over the slipping lights of the vast Paris street, were looking at the vague reflection of the brunette in the glass window, keen eyes outlining the frame of the woman's figure. Her angular face, deep eyes focused on the road, dusted chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders without any effort, her shoulders still bare from the lack of her coat she had so kindly given to the young actress.

The cars zoomed pass and as they did Elle could feel the smoothness of the woman's vehicle as it slipped over the dark hardened tar of the pitch-black Paris night."It must be very strange" Angelina's voice gracefully interrupted the determined thoughts that guided the blondes mind to the lakes of a subconscious world, one that was surrounded too often around the beauty of her co-star. Elle turned her head following the soft gesture of Jolie as her eyes turned from street ahead. The blonde looked at the brunettes profile, raising her eyebrow in question.

"What...is so strange?" Was she figured out? Did Angelina know that deep inside all Elle wanted to do was kiss her all over? Would that be a good thing if it was found out? No! Of-course not. The woman would most likely brush it off as curiosity or admiration. Was she over thinking it? Maybe Angelina had no clue.

Angelina released a soft smile followed by a gentle laugh that filled the vehicle like a chorus. "Having things turn out this way."

Elle released a relieved smile, she wasn't sure why she found the woman's uneasiness cute but she did, and it made things even worse. Being around Angelina on set always turns into a suffocating mess of suppressed emotions and unnerving desire but being around for this long was becoming almost maddening. Letting out a soft release of light laughter that so easily complimented the woman's voice Elle spoke, letting her fingers slip through golden locks as she shifted in the seat slowly.

"I actually prefer it." The blonde spoke in all seriousness, a tone that had not gone deaf under the sweet pitch it was spoke in.

"You do?" The actress kept smothering layers of evergreen locked on the street ahead, while her mind began to ease the nervousness that had begun to crash and collide in the pit of her empty stomach. Elle only hummed an assuring reply not yet adjusted in the seat, partially if not wholly due to the heat that crawled over the top of her arms warming her frame in the heat of 's scent.

"Great." Short and almost sounding as if chopped from the entirety of another text the brunette decided to leave all of the talking at that.

The ride continued, both women occupied by the thoughts that roamed through their heads, Elle focused on how the next few nights would turn out and Angelina already sketching out her schedule for the next few weeks.

"Elle?" The blonde was on the verge of slumber when the rich voice invaded the silence that had occupied the car for so long. "Do you have anything to wear? I mean clothes. You did say your manager had all of you things...correct."

"Yes I did say that."

The brunette waited for the Elle to reply to her earlier comment but noticed the young star began to slowly fall back into sleep. A smile crept onto her plump lips while her eyes glided over the girls soft features for a long moment. "There's no use." She spoke in response to the thoughts that told her to get a clear answer from the blonde.

Parking the car in a V.I.P space, which of-course had other vehicles of the highest value, she turned the car off. Unbuckling her seat belt first and then the girl's next to her, Angelina tucked the car key into her bag. After a couple of failed attempts to wake the girl up the woman decided that simple shaking would not be enough, not being fan of loud noise herself she watered down the idea that told her to call the girl's name loudly. Instead she leaned over her seat, the belt no longer holding her back to the chair, and moved to the pale ear that was tilted with the movement of the young woman's head. Picking up the sudden aroma of sunshine and daisies Angelina took a moment, allowing the distinct fragrance to overwhelm her. It was strange, she had never..., no of-course she is being absolutely silly. The girl's scent was not doing anything to her, it was just late...really...really late and she needed some sleep. That was it...simple. That was the lie Angelina decided to let herself slip into to pass all the emotions that began to float above the thick surface.

Lips rested fairly close to the skin of Elle's ear and although in other circumstances it would seem...impolite or invasive, Angelina decided that this was the best resolution, epically since the girl appeared to be a heavy sleeper. In a soft breath she whispered "Elle, get up please."

Sapphires opened immediately darting to the woman's face that was too close for comfort. The brunette moved back giving the actress space to re-adjust. "Angelina..."

Elle wasn't sure what else to say despite the many words that buzzed in her mind, all she could focus on was the heat that burned the top of her ear.

"I'm sorry but nothing else seemed to wake you. I wanted to tell you we have arrived."

"Oh sorry..." the blonde nervously laughed coming to the realization of her circumstance. _Why else would she do that. To seduce me? God Elle you can be so naive some times. Did you forget you're the only one with these thoughts? _"Thank you." Elle reached over to unclasp her seat belt but realized it was no longer running along her torso. She looked to the brunette that gave her a slight smile that explained everything clearly. Angelina exited the car and made her way over to the passenger side, opening the door for the blonde that was now awake, eyes wide and observing.

A whispered 'thank you' was exchanged before the car door was shut and locked. Elle walked a bit behind Angelina, her body warmed by the jacket she now clung too. Seeming as if entirely unmoved by the bitter cold Angelina turned to the blonde, looking back at her every few seconds. The woman soon after slowed her long steps so that she could fall back with Elle, what Angelina hadn't known was that the blonde preferred to remain in the back. Not because of habit but because she had been completely taken by the sway of Jolie's hips and legs as they moved on. Not at all giving away her disappointment as the woman moved near her, Elle smiled softly looking ahead at the massive hotel.

* * *

><p>There wasn't much that took place once they entered the hotel building. The location was filled with the wealthy and influential so two actresses walking in was not as attention grabbing as it would be in any other location. In addition to all of that was the fact that it was night time and half if not all of the visitors were either out partying, eating, and sight seeing, all of which was very beneficial to the two women. The brunette gave her name and the attendant handed her a room key, not much was asked of the elite member other than her name and the explanation of how to contact hotel staff if anything was needed. After the short conversation Angelina directed the distracted Elle to the hotel suit. The girl was taken by the elegance of the hotel building, her family was wealthy but not ones for such art. The hotel was absolutely captivating but once again with a simple word Angelina had stolen the girl's attention. With a word, look, or even a little gesture the brunette could hold Elle's attention. Although Angelina had no idea of the power she had over the young actress, she still possessed it.<p>

Slipping the bronze covered metal into the key hole the tall woman turned the key, the lock in the door frame clicking unfasten. Opening the door wide Angelina walked in, placing her bag onto the coat rack right by the door. She then began to unfasten the jewelry she wore not minding the door gently closed behind her. Placing the expensive jewelry onto a side table the brunette turned around to face the young woman who stood in place.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She walked closer looking at the girl that remained by the door, her back leaning against the wall, head full with long strands of gold pressed against the hard surface, her expression seeming almost gone, transmitted to another planet. The brunette's movement stopped as a soft smile moved along Elle's rose bud lips, tilting her head in wonder Angelina couldn't help but feel a tug of caution, something in those vivid blues read more than 'gone'.

"I am far from uncomfortable." Her voice exited in a heavier tone than it usually remained and for some strange reason the sound of it sent chills running down Angelina's back.

Remaining in the same position both women looked at one another, Elle's taunting eyes raked along the woman's frame in a way the actress had never felt from anyone...well until now. _Is she half asleep? Why is she looking at me like that? I know this is not normal or...am I just taking it the wrong way again. There is no way in hell I am interpreting this the wrong way. That look it's...  
><em>

"Great." The woman broke the thick silence with a jolt of energy that came about like a shock, her tone unbalanced as she turned away from Elle to shuffle through the placed baggage.

"You have no clothes right?" The woman again tried to kill the feeling she felt knowing the blonde was staring at her. Elle could see the older woman fidget under her stare.

_Am I making her nervous? This shouldn't be good, it's bad. Horrible. I shouldn't be making my co-star nervous. But god I just love seeing her like this. So vulnerable, so... sexy _

"Yes. I guess I'll have to figure that out..."

"Oh no worries Elle."

Angelina spoke turning to the young girl with a smile that faltered as her eyes met the breathless array of vivid persuasion and partly opened mouth, decorated in a gentle smile, an expression that strayed from entertainment and rested in the depths of the young woman's mind._ I must be losing my mind._ Angelina told herself as she moved to the glass cabinet stacked with expensive wines and liquor, grabbing the glass bottle labeled with french writing outlined gold. She took cup and poured the liquid in. Elle allowed her eyes to follow her abrupt movement. _Gosh I'm so bad. Why am I enjoying this so much? I wonder how I look. She seemed surprised and defeated all at the same time, it was so cute. Elle stop it. You can't ac like this because you have a hotel room...with her...alone for a few nights. _

Wiping off the sinful expression she knew was on her face Elle walked over to the woman's current position, leaning against the cabinet shelf she faced the brunette who turned to her with an expression that blurred the border between allure and embarrassment. Suppressing the giggle she longed to release the blonde took the cup still filled and took down the remaining liquid, making sure her lips covered over the same place Jolie's were seconds earlier.

"I would have expected alcohol." Elle spoke viewing the deepen eyes that traced the location her lips met the glass. Silence ensued before the brunette finally spoke. "I don't drink much. I actually prefer... drinks other than alcohol." The blonde nodded in acknowledgment placing the cup down onto the wooded surface. She smiled as the sweet drink of some strange fruit made it's way down her throat.

Angelina coughed to relieve the air that had unnoticeable caught in her throat. "I should find you something to wear. We can go shopping or pick up your things tomorrow." The brunette said making her way back to the suitcase.

"You can go ahead and take a shower, I'll have your things laid out."

"Okay. Thank you Angelina." The woman turned to face the blonde that had moved closer to her. "N-No problem Elle. We're co-stars so of-course we have to look out for each other." She spoke returning her attention to the large suitcase of neatly folded clothing.

"Yeah...Co-stars." Aurora whispered a sigh following her words, she turned her attention from the woman and to the bathroom assuming her reply was not heard, thankfully.

However, it was heard and Jolie could remember it clearly. _Why did she sound so disappointed?_ She asked herself pausing for a moment to sort out the questions. For the first time in a long time the woman had no time to think of tomorrow or the following weeks, all that swarmed through her mind concerned the lovely girl she has been working with for months now. Yes, Angelina always felt a bit...strange around Elle, especially during the times the young blonde would pull her into tight hugs and hold her hand, but in these few hours it felt like all the emotions she had learned to seal carefully were all spilling without remorse.

Elle took a while in the shower so the older woman folded a pair of never used pajamas onto the side table and left a short note that told where she had gone and her phone number. Through the sound of water and scent of fresh soap that began to fill the room Angelina found her thoughts taking her to places she did not want to head. Places that were forbidden and included feelings she had learned to put aside, feeling that were being released too quickly. The actress wore something warm. Once changed out of her dress she put on black skinny jeans, a gray top and her black coat she had given Elle to use earlier. Grabbing her car keys she left the hotel and headed to a local cafe. Of-course she wore black sunglasses to hide her 'identity,' the last thing she needed was more tabloids.

Finding a seat in the almost deserted small shop Angelina ordered a warm tea and relaxed. Her mind was not calm since it was still trying to figure out the young girl she assumed was so simple and innocent. Moments passed and Angelina could feel sleep creeping in, while preparing to leave her cell buzzed. Sighing she answered the call.

"Yes Brad?" Her voice was soft but filled with all the agitation she had gained through the day. "Hay babe I have to tell you something." Another sigh passed her lips and almost instinctively she rolled her eyes. Her ears were sharp and in the back ground was clearly the voice of another man, not that she cared however. "I forgot to book a flight over so...I won't make it."

**Silence**

The brunette allowed her hands to slip through her hair in frustration and then almost on a dime she was calm, not really but she seemed calm. Placing a very soft and fake smile on her face she spoke into the phone, the laughter coming from the background making her even more upset. "That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Really?" He seemed almost afraid as he asked the question, it isn't normal for someone to sound so okay when the plans they made months back get ruined and yes Angelina was not fine, but he couldn't tell. No one ever can.

"Yes. Have a good night brad...and tell your boyfriend I said hi."

"Yeah okay..." His voice rose like a child given ice-cream after getting away with something . She turned off her phone quick enough to not have the growl that moved passed her lips heard by the man on the other line or the store manager. Leaving the money and a very large tip on the table Angelina left the store and decided to head back to the hotel. Being around Elle beats hearing Brad's annoying excuses any-day, although he was her best friend the man could could be quite the hand full sometimes...no actually all the time.

* * *

><p>The room was dark when she entered, only the glow of a charging cell phone gave way to light. Shutting the door as quietly as she could the actress slipped into the massive room, placing her things down by suitcase and making her way to the shower. Her shower took long mainly because she was dozing off. Once clean the woman dried her hair with the electric dryer the bathroom came equipped with. She looked at herself for only seconds and then made her way to the bed. Maybe it is a bad thing to not to look at yourself in the mirror or avoid it at all cost but that's what Angelina did. Everyday her reflection reminded her that she was only getting older and there was just so little she had done. Many do complete her for her work and humanitarian activities but there is still so much to be done, with the world, with life, with her.<p>

Taking a breath in and out the brunette flushed the thoughts that began to bubble, instead of falling into the collision of thoughts she decided to get dressed. After rubbing lotion over her body she slipped on a white silk robe, and accompanying pants over a all revealing lace bralette and pantie in the sweet tint of vanilla. Her look was relaxed, and despite the circumstance she looked hot. But then again it was for nothing since well Brad's plans canceled...just like they always do. She wondered why she even tried anymore. _He's obviously gay. Even if he tries to deny it. _She told herself making her way onto the bed.

The blonde was tucked on a corner of the large bed, fast asleep and for that Angelina was moved on, sliding herself to the opposite side of the mattress and pulling the thick comforter over her.

Elle was awake, in fact she had been awake when Angelina came in, sung through her shower, and put on her night ware, and although she longed to see the woman's nude figure she bid her attention unwanted. As the woman settled in across from her the young actress could smell the sweet perfume on her skin, she hadn't seen Angelina spray anything but something very intoxicating was seeping through her pores and filling the warmth beneath the comforter with her scent.

_I can't stand it. _Elle thought shifting her position in the bed.

The woman next to her, although a bit far felt the movement and assumed she was just moving in her sleep, like normal people do. Being a mother Angelina was used to it because her kids did the same thing, and if she could watch herself she was sure she did the same as well. She remained in her position listening to Elle move about in the bed._ Is she having a nightmare?_ Angelina asked herself turning her attention to the swaying figure, hair over her face, eye shut, her silk top moved up through the light struggle and gave way to her milky skin beneath. Catching a glimpse the brunette felt all the air be sucked out of her. She gasped and turned her head away, peeking Elle noticed and couldn't help but smile, the expression meant Angelina was into her for sure. Right?

Moving again the blonde began to groan hoping that the imitated sounds would bring the woman closer to her and not so far away. Lucky for the smart actress it did, in an instant Angelina was next to her, speaking soothing words in a whisper, running her long slender fingers through silk locks, her scent filling Elle's nose and infusing with the scent of blossom that lingered on the blondes skin.

She took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around Angelina's waist pulling the woman's small frame against her own, of-course through all this Elle kept her eyes shut despite the gaze she felt on her. Angelina moved a bit, attempting to motion herself from the girl sleep induced hold, that however failed.

In the dark of night, surrounded by the warm hotel air and heat beneath the cleaned comforter, the brunette felt relaxed. The girl holding onto her didn't cause her fear and the fact that Elle was asleep made her even more comfortable. The girl's soft breathing, her scent, everything felt oddly...right.

Elle pulled in some more letting her nose run against the soft skin of Angelina's neck, her warm breath traveling over the sweet smelling flesh. The older woman stiffed, feeling the girl's breath caused a warming in her chest and tightness in her stomach, _was it nervousness or was she hoping for more than just holding the girl?_.The blonde moved her head to the side allowing her lips to brush against Jolie's sensitive neck, again the woman next to her stiffen.

The heat, the touch, the scent, it all was becoming almost unbearable how badly Elle longed to kiss that neck. To bite and suck...but she couldn't. Just because she was in bed...with Angelina Jolie...doesn't mean she can...can take the woman.

_That would be too outrageous or would it...yes yes it would be too crazy. But would it really? Yes gosh go to sleep and take what you can get._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for being so patient with me. I know this chapter took a long time but I was just…ugh too much was happening at once. I published this chapter finally and I hope you all like it. No not much has happened but hay it's still really cute, at least I think so. Anyhow enjoy everyone. Oh and comments will be nice but you don't have too…you can be like me and just squeal with happiness :P **_

**Morning**

Elle felt the usual heat of a rising morning sun melt through the thick comforter and slide over the lids of her shut eyes. Then her body began to wake despite her minds pleas to remain asleep, if not for a minute just a few seconds longer. The warmth, she felt. The sensation of morning and a new day, she felt. But most importantly she felt the absence of a sweet and soft form beneath her, holding her close. The silk of an ivory night gown, the warmth of olive skin, the sweet aroma of something rich and floral, it all remained in her memory but absent from her reality. Through the night the young star had brought her body close to Angelina, the woman, reluctantly at first, holding her close. Her touch soft and sweeter than anything Elle had ever been exposed too. On one had it is possible that the heightened sensation was partially due to the burning love she kept suppressed deep within her core, the blonde could never pinpoint it but she knew one thing, Angelina Jolie was the love of her life. Those words might not come out soon or ever, but it was real she was sure of it. From all the descriptions she had ever read, heard, and seen in movies, she was experiencing them all around Angelina. Yes, the woman is married. Yes, she has kids. But hell, it has been a generations long phrase that love knows no boundaries, and in her case Elle was sure it could not make more sense.

Rolling over sluggishly as her hands explored the crumpled sheets, Elle's eyes remained closed. In an attempt to wipe the still heavy cloak of sleep from her eyes, long pale arms lifted up just as sulky as the movements her body made about the bed. Seconds later the extended arm lowered, her warm hands resting over her eyes and the other her mouth. A soft yawn escaped her lips, the heat of her breath meeting the softness of skin that covered the hand she decided to keep over her face for just a bit longer.

"Elle?"

_It is Angelina!. _

First came panic, not because of anything drastic just the fact that her mind assumed she was still at home in her room. And to the barely awake Elle Angelina Jolie was in her room. Seconds later came the realization that it was not her room and matter of fact not even the country she was born in.

_Of-course she's __not in America, of-course she's not in her room, OFCOURSE ANGELINA IS__AWAKE TO WITNESS HER IN ALL HER MORNING GLORY__._

The girl's thoughts were pricked with all the tired sarcasm she could muster up in the depth of sleep deprivation. _Ahhhh I wonder if she's going to ask me about last night? Wait, why am I acting like we slept together? Well we did but not sexually. Augh Elle why are you over thinking this?_

"Good Morning."

Biting the skin of her back hand the blonde allowed a slow groan to move past her lips, a sound that was meant to prepare her for the crashing reality. You know the real reality. Not the one where she would fall into a blissful sleep with her head on Angelina's chest and their legs entangled. Nope, she was bound to wake to the reality that illustrated clearly that Angelina Jolie was her roommate for a few days and not a sexy lover she had the luxury of cuddling with.

Rolling up and relaxing on her folded knees, Elle moved the loose fair strands that covered her face as the comforter had all night back behind her ears, allowing her thin lids to give way to deep pools of blue.

"Good morning Angelina."

It was not good for her to call the older woman by her first name or at least by the teachings of her parents it was a crime, but the brunette never seemed bothered by it. Plus, waking up in the morning, not to mention in a different country at that, did not give her mind enough time to sort out proper manners and greetings. Once her vision adjusted to the assaulting morning rays Elle was able to see the smile that always seems to perk the hairs on the back of her neck. Just being able to witness the sight so early in the morning, and even at all, seemed to punch all the air, both new and old, from Elle's lungs. The blonde remained still for a moment soaking in as much of the view as she possibly could. If not for the warm wind blowing pass her skin and hair Elle would be convinced she was still dreaming. How lucky could one person be. She is here, in Paris, oh and to add onto that she is sharing a room with the most beautiful woman in the entire world. If that wasn't enough to add an extra dose of sugar, this beauty, hungered by all men and women, is smiling at her.

_Am I still dreaming? _Elle questioned herself while locked in Angelina's gaze. _I must be in some dream land? Is she talking to me? Gosh, why can't I just focus. This whole arrangement is not good for __me. Not good at all._ The blonde continued the conversation in her head as her eyes traveled to the woman's moving lips. Coated in a rich hue of pink rose, the distant words slowly crept in. Never invasive but thick with a distinct tone that ranked it higher than any other Angelina's words met Elle's ears finally.

"...so the day should be ours." The blonde was sure that she only heard a portion of the woman's sentence. "I'm sorry..." Elle smiled, moving her fingers through her hair as she pulled her eyes from Angelina's mouth, "Could you repeat that?" Angelina did not seem fazed, a relief to Elle who thought she was being too absent minded, well, more than she usually is. "I was just explaining that our scheduled meeting for today has been canceled, so we have the day to ourselves." The smile she gave Elle once more was far too sincere for the devious thoughts that constantly roamed through the actresses mind.

Letting out a nervous cough the blonde hopped off the soft mattress, her feet meeting the cold ground beneath. "Yahhh!" She yelped jumping back onto the bed. Angelina couldn't help but laugh, her plump lips moving into the smoothest curve that gave way to white teeth. Elle looked at her, the younger woman still in shock as she recovered from her leap. In an effort to be polite the brunette brought her hand to her mouth, allowing her eyes to travel around the room so that it appeared she wasn't laughing at the scene right in front of her.

"I can hear you you know." Elle spoke looking at the brilliant actress with a pout. "Hahaha, I'm sorry. I've never seen someone jump so quickly and yelp so loudly." Her eyes finally met Elle's as the girl exhaled some air, the pink on her cheeks fading as quickly as they had appeared. "It was cute." The woman continued, her giggles settling at her co-stars unchanging yet adorable pout.

"I didn't expect the floor to be so cold since I saw you sitting down on it."

She was right. Angelina sat down on the floor, making the surface seem as warm as an electric blanket. She was no longer in her silk night pants and top, instead she was dressed in a brilliant marbled v-neck sweater accompanied by pin-striped pants and black heels. By her side was a gray trench coat that strayed from the one she had given Elle to wear last night. She seemed to be organizing a few things in her suite-case. On the floor she sat, her legs crossed in the traditional pretzel shape and her hands folding a few pieces of clothing. "I guess you can say I'm used to the cold. Sorry for giving you the wrong idea... I guess." They looked at one another, Elle smiling as the brunette's beautiful smile tugged at the stiff corners of her mouth. "I guess I'll just have to be careful then." Angelina only kept her smile in reply, viewing the girl's movement, Elle skipping as if avoiding molten hot lava on the floor.

Angelina's forest eyes followed, traveling from the way the girl's feet skimmed the floor so elegantly, to the way her legs extended out and down, to her butt. "Oh my." She immediately turned back around, the loose locks of rich chocolate spinning in the same direction as the warm circulating air lifted them easily. Elle turned to her after hearing Angelina's exclamation. She wasn't sure what was wrong because when she looked back at the woman she was met with the back of her head. To Elle Angelina seemed to be doing the same thing as before. "Mmmph." Elle shrugged it off. She is not a morning person so reading into anything this early was almost impossible. When it comes to mornings Elle is the worst. Someone could have a party in her room and if it was morning she most likely wouldn't even worry about it. That is probably why Dakota messes with her in the morning so much, her older sister knew well that the drowsy and out off it Elle would most likely do absolutely nothing about her poking and scheming so morning is when she usually has her fun. The blonde was sure that one day this habit would lead to her demise.

Like a programmed machine, Elle moved into the giant bathroom. Taking a quick shower and brushing her teeth with the luckily hotel provided toothbrushes, they were still in the pack so the blonde was assured that they were new, Elle was almost ready. Once all the typical morning activities seemed to pass the girl finally realized that she once again had no clothes to wear.

Underwear?

No.

Pants?

No.

Shoes?

Well other than the heels she wore yesterday, No.

"_Ugh why me? Why today? Why while Angelina is basically behind t__his__ damned bathroom door?" _Elle questioned the universe, looking at herself in the large circle mirror, a white towel wrapped around her body.

**Knock Knock**

"Yes?" Her nerves peaked at the sounds and made her voice ring too much like a 20s housewife to be convincing at the least. Mentally slapping herself Elle waited for Angelina's question or what ever it was the woman knocked on the door for. "I folded a few pieces of clothing for you to wear on the vanity. I was thinking we could go shopping today...after breakfast. To get some clothes for you to wear. You did say you did not have anything correct?" The blonde listened on, a smile creeping to her lips as she heard the woman speak so kindly to her._"God she's an angel"_

"Yes I did. Thank you so much Angelina."

"Oh it's nothing. I am going to check with the staff for some things, I will be back soon." The woman continued, Elle listening as her heels moved from the door.

Once the room door was closed the blonde made her way out, not that she wouldn't have made her way out with Angelina there but...she wouldn't have made her way out with Angelina there. The drowsiness was gone from her vision now and all the easy going ways of the actress, who in the morning is often caught between reality and the dream she just had, had scattered as well. Creeping from the bathroom with all the caution necessary Elle peeked her head out first. She looked around the massive and even more beautiful hotel room, she then checked the windows which were still closed, thank god. After putting her detective skills to good use the young woman allowed her entire form out of the bathroom and to the large vanity, there she saw the neatly folded stack of clothes.

Looking through the articles of clothing Elle pulled out a set of long pants and a long turtle neck along with warm socks. What intrigued her however was the underwear. White with ruffles decorating both the bra and pantie, she lifted the piece up and turned it around to be greeted with a clothing tag still on it. "Did she recently buy this?" Elle wondered, soon after checking the rest of the clothes to find tags on them as well. She was a bit disappointed since I mean wearing Angelina's clothes would have been great, but then again it was most likely a blessing. Last night she couldn't even think straight with the woman's coat over her, Angelina's sweet perfume surrounding her with warmth. The memory of it all brought chills up her spine and over her arms, resting in her fingertips as they moved over the soft fabric in her hand.

It didn't take Elle long to get ready, the scented lotion and creams, provided by the up-scale hotel were all of use to the ill prepared actress. She looked for the dress she wore the day before once she had put on the pieces set out for her. She found the dress also neatly folded, her guess going to the lovely Angelina Jolie. It wasn't simply because of the woman's habit of keeping everything orderly, which Elle was growing aware of, it was due to the way the clothing was folded, there isn't really a way to describe it but the way her co-star folded clothing was different from her mothers, her sisters, and any staff worker she has ever met. They all seemed the lay onto each other in unison, it was cool to the young star.

To entertain herself Elle settled onto the edge of the neatly arranged bed and unfolded the garment, looking at the hardly visible indents in the fabric. The while following the faint lines on the dress Elle attempted to copy the technique. The simple task moved into something more complex as Elle found herself struggling to master the way Angelina had so ingeniously folded the green dress. Before she knew it minutes passed. The only thing that drew her attention from the task she had created for herself was the sound of the room door opening.

Turing her head to the noise Elle was greeted with a smile once more, this one wasn't of humor however, it was a kind of 'hello' without the actual word. Angelina moved into the room, turning her attention to the chair. There she placed a black long jacket over the arm before turning to the now still girl on the edge of the bed.

"I see everything fits well."

"Yes. Thank you for the clothes." Angelina only smiled back at the blonde."Would you like to go out for breakfast with me?"

"Breakfast?" Elle was sure she has wasted enough time to make it to lunch time, she moved her hand over the bag she had worn the night prior as she attempted to piece together how long it took her to get up and ready. "Yes, it is ten passed eight now." Angelina answered the question she knew Elle was most likely said to herself. "Really?" The brunette nodded 'yes'. "Alright then, lets get going I guess." Elle moved her figure off of the bed, placing the mess of a folded dress onto the vanity.

She turned to the door but was stopped by a gentle hold around her wrist, "Please wear this coat, I bought it for you because it is a little cold outside." Angelina spoke with the jacket in her other hand. Elle was not sure how to react, in the moment her heart felt as if it was bursting from the skin to skin contact and through that she was not sure what expression was on her face. Despite the crazy thoughts running through her head however, the blonde maintained a decent and gentle smile on her face. If Elle knew how she looked at the moment she would most likely be giving herself a pat on the back for 'good work' on maintaining a cool face. Holding onto the brunette's hand as she moved it back, Elle took the coat placing it over her free arm.

"I'll put it on in the car, right now we should get going, I am very hungry."

"Okay." Angelina responded, her face settling from the bit of confusion she felt at the contact the girl maintained despite her efforts to remove her hand, which she presumed must had made Elle feel uncomfortable. Placing the room key into the bag she had already around her body, Angelina followed the girl's gentle direction, shutting the door while keeping an ear on Elle's description of the perfect breakfast. The halls of the hotel where not busy, of-course there were a few workers moving about most flashing a smile while others simply ignored both women.

"We should head out the back right?" The girl abruptly stopped, turning to the woman who nearly bumped into her back. "mmph?" Angelina rose a brow wondering how that related to her depiction of breakfast sandwich's and drinks. The blonde laughed softly as she viewed the woman's evident bewilderment.

"I mean when leaving the hotel. We should move out the back so that we don't get bombarded with paparazzi and all."

"Oh yes, that's a great suggestion. Lets go that way."

"Great." Elle took both the woman hands into her own out of excitement. It was very rare for anyone to actually listen to her nevertheless actually consider her ideas, the entire exchange made her so happy despite how simple it was. Allowing the girl to hold onto her hand Angelina couldn't help but smile in response to the girl's intoxicating smile. She willingly followed Elle all the way out of the Hotel and to the back which lead to the parking lot, the area quite and void of any other voices and paparazzi.

* * *

><p>Angelina drove Elle and herself to a local cafe that was not overcrowded and very secluded, it was the same place she had stopped by last night so she had no need for directions or help. "They have the best home made breakfast." The brunette explained as she finally parked the car. "Mmph have you eaten here before?" Elle asked with all the will to listen. "Yes. My family visits Paris quite a bit and this little shop tops all the five star restaurants we've ever been too. I can assure that you'll find something you absolutely love." Elle listened while unbuckling her seat belt. "Wow, I can't wait." She spoke, moving her bag strap across her body. "Oh Elle don't forget to wear dark sunglasses." Angelina spoke handing her a pair of gold rimmed dark shades, the kind most celebrities wear to hide their identity in case of any photographers.<p>

"Oh I don't need those." The blonde spoke with a smile that persuaded the woman far to easily. "I'm not a mega star like you Mrs. Jolie, I'm sure no one knows who I am." Elle took the shades opening them and turning them around so that she could put it on Angelina's face. "There. That looks more suitable."

"Are you sure?" The brunette asked once again while the girl made her way out of the car and she followed as well. "Yes..." Elle responded with another grin while taking the woman's hand, this time not holding but entwining their fingers. "Now lets go get our grub on." Angelina moved next to her, following and not pulling her hand away this time. "I really want o try the pancakes, or the muffins, wait maybe I should just get something simple." Elle spoke to herself as she made her way into the small shop. The brunette only listened, admiring the girl's easy going personality.

Through the entire trip she has smile more than she had ever, being the case that her children and family are not here. For that she is very thankful to Elle, to her the actresses was a ball of love and sunshine, something she had been missing for longer than she has ever been aware of. As strange as it sounded, Angelina felt as if Elle was a piece if her life she had never known was lacking, a piece she longed to keep hold of as long as she was permitted and for the time, she hoped enjoy every moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would like to thank you all for reading. Again comments are greatly appreciated. Alright good night everyone. **_

* * *

><p>Coffee. A bagel, muffin, or a sandwich?<p>

Elle was not sure which Angelina had specifically ordered since her eyes were focused on everything the woman was doing. From the way her nails would tap against the glass as she waited for her food to be delivered, to the way she leaned her head to the side gently as if to release an invisible weight from it. This all took up Elle's time until her eyes caught glimpse of crispy crumbs clinging to the side of Jolie's mouth. The flakes of a warm croissant remaining on the skin like the gentle touch of fluttering butterflies, the now crispy dough refusing to leave the desired figure and gently holding onto the delicate flesh. It was unbelievably cute, the way the woman continued to talk unaware of the tiny pieces of food that had refused to leave her voluminous lips. The blonde thought for a moment,_ would it be too aggressive __if I were to just touch her__? _She wondered to herself while smiling and nodding to the phrases she was catching but not completely analyzing and taking in. Her eyes couldn't seem to leave the woman's lips, and too often she would catch a glimpse of Angelina looking at her own, the dark shades now placed to the side of the coffee table and securing nothing back.

In a moment she took the move, her long arms extended across the small cafe table to gently graze over the woman's supple lips, wiping the crumb away. The thing was Elle took her time with this action, she did not simply wipe away the piece of food, instead she lets her fingers edge closer to the woman's lips. Moving over her bottom lip ever so slightly before the corner where she finally wiped away the food.

God, how she would have loved to lick the crumb off of Angelina's lips and allow her tongue to explore further than the barrier of skin. But she simply could not bring herself to do so. Not because she was a meek soul but due to her paranoia of ruining everything. The friendship, the security she knew the brunette felt when around her, it all would most likely crumble to pieces if she were to attack the woman like a wild beast finding pray after days of starvation.

The thirst was alive as ever nevertheless. Her morning coffee could not rid her throat of the strange desire to drink something other than coffee, or any drink at that. What she wanted was to touch the woman without restraint, without thought, without the bracing reality of an opposing society and circumstance. She wanted to take a tall, cool glass of Angelina Jolie. That was what she truly longed-for, what she needed.

"Do you think it would be a good idea?" At the question Elle moved her wild shimmering eyes up, the waves of blue clashing between the woman's lips and captivating layers of evergreen that looked at her, waving with intrigue and question. "Of-course! It will be like..." She searched her plate of a half eaten bagel and fruit to find the specific word she was looking for, a simple word that at the moment escaped her mind without any sound. "Like a girl's day...or something like that." The blonde was quick to rise from the state that moved on through her mind to the state of reality. She was often forced to rise from her romantic day dreams to an unsatisfying reality, one that refused to let her roll in the plush grass of love and freedom. As cruel as ever, it only brought her glimpses of what she could never have and might always want. Angelina Jolie.

"Great. If you're done..."

"I'm finished." Elle rose from her seat and moved over to Angelina's side of the table, looking down at the woman who gazed right back at her. For a while the brunette seemed captivated and then like a switch she continued to move through her purse. "It's okay Angelina, I've got this one."

The blonde moved her hand through the purse she had worn all through her travel to Paris and the hotel. In there she pulled out a cute wallet decorated with the face of some kind of cartoon bunny, adorable and bright. _Suiting_, Angelina thought as she moved up from her chair, watching the girl place the money onto the check that had been placed in the middle of the table. Of-course the money was a bit more than what was required of her to pay, but it wasn't important. "Should we get going." Elle asked, looking at the brunette with arm stretched out and her hand open, ready to hold onto the woman's own. "Yes."

* * *

><p>The car ride was more fun than anyone of them expected. Elle had been given the luxury of choosing the music channel she wanted to play, and lucky for her Angelina seemed taken by her moves and karaoke cession, the woman smiling and laughing as she drove.<p>

The day didn't exactly go as designed, the brunette had planned on breakfast, shopping, lunch, and then back to the hotel. To her surprise that plan, which was unusual since 99% of the time her schedules go exactly as prearranged, was thrown off track. This was of-course due to Elle, and because it was her co-star who had caused the change in plans Angelina was not bothered. Instead she followed by the young woman's side, her hands held in a surprisingly comfortable and secure hold while her eyes remained locked on the ambitious actress.

They had settled in their destination, a large mall packed with wealthy people, all their hands filled with bags, some belonging to the stores they had shopped at and others grasping the newest designer bags. The environment was perfect however. Everyone only cared for themselves and paid no attention to the two mega-stars in their wake. Instead the rushed through the stores, up the escalators, down the other, hands grasping onto bags while others children. Some on the phones and speaking the elegant language of French, while others wrapped their arms around family and lovers, speaking to one another about stories of relationships and clothing. Would they stand out being two women holding hands, walking about as they spoke to one another of their hopes and dreams, their family and accidents. No, they would not. For in the cluttered mask of people they were merely a speck of something average or irrelevant.

As the movement picked up and more people began pushing past them, some not caring to apologize, the young girl grew frightened. Elle held on tighter to Angelina's hand, the change in hold apparent to experienced actress who turned her eyes from the stores to the girl next to her. Deep green's skating over gold as they moved from the hand that held onto her own to the blondes face. "Are you alright Elle?" She whispered despite the loud noise of the massive shopping central. The blonde nodded that she was 'fine', her eyes not meeting the deep hues of emerald that searched her face for something expressive. The brunette caught it, a kind of frenzy in the girl's eyes. It was mild but still it was there. Taking on her own ideals and rejecting the logical voice that told her to spare her time and ignore the feeling she felt stewing, the brunette pulled her young co-star in closer, her hands moving from the girl's own to wrap around her waist, bringing the soft figure to her side. Angelina brought her lips close to the now blushing girl's ear, "if you are nervous just hold onto me." Jolie intended for her words to be placed into a category of motherly advice or companion protection, something that could disguise the strange huskiness that came to her voice when she felt the blonde close to her.

Coughing away the strange shift in her tone Angelina attempted to smile it away, Elle hiding her face behind the long locks she traditionally pulled behind her curved ears. "We should head over there." The young actress pointed to an extravagant building, laced in a combination of sleek black marble and shimmering cold paint, the place reeking of some strong and potent perfume from the far distance they were. "There?" Angelina asked, familiarity in her voice as she turned to Elle the girl raising a brow in wonder. "Have you been?" The brunette nodded in agreement, continuing her steps toward the shop, with her arm still around the girls waist.

They moved into the store, almost instantly a stuck up looking worker moved over to them, her eyes roaming their attire before deciding to wear a smile. "Bonjour..." Her eyes looked to the curious Elle who attempted to take in as much as she could, in hopes of recognizing some french she understood. The woman's dark eyes then looked to Angelina, her eyes now slimmer but hidden behind the darken shades. "Puis-je vous aider les femmes?" Tilting her head a bit to the side Angelina interrogated the woman with her eyes, reading her golden laced name tag and then her body language. She placed on a rather cold smile and then responded, her tongue smooth as the foreign language, to Elle, poured like a water fall, sweet and so gentle. "Oui, je voudrais une chambre privee se il vous plait." The worker smiled even wider, her change in demeanor bring about a rise in the young blondes curiosity, at this moment Elle regretted not taking her French lessons seriously. Her wide blue eyes moved closer as she attempted to pull out the reasons behind the woman's strange smile, instead however she found herself being gently carried along by Angelina, the woman turning to her with an assuring and amused smile.

"I asked for a private room Elle." She whispered, the woman a few inches ahead of them but her ears sharp. "Ooooh." Elle spoke realizing her unnecessary desire to scavenge out the truth. That worker was happy because private rooms means definite buy and definite buy means more money in her already filed pockets. The entire ordeal brought a childish smile to her face, and soon after she busted into a laugh, her adorable tones ranging from embarrassed to relieved, this however seemed to startle the worker ahead of them but made her co-star smile even bigger. The older woman dressed in all black turned sharp on her heels, her nose up as if she had smelled something strange, Elle continued to giggle unaware of the agitated worker. Angelina spoke with the woman once more and in seconds they were directed to a vast room, the door labeled with occupied. The blonde only followed Eying the smiling woman who lead her, her eyes lingering for just a moment on the worker that huffed her way away.

The door closed and as preferred by Angelina, locked. The entire area was a boutique in itself, a vast room of of clear stone it's walls detailed with long shelves filled but not cluttered with shoes. The long pole held dress after dress, the pieces color coded, length arranged, and spaciously hung so that every piece was visible. On one side was the countess exhibit of purses, and above that was the area of coats. On the other side was even more clothes, pants, jeans, skirts, skorts, they were all lined orderly. There were two chairs, a table between them with a dish of some fruit and water. Across from the chairs in the middle of the room was a platform, only slightly elevated from the ground, in the shape of a circle. Just behind it was another room, smaller and labeled 'LE VESTIAIRE' [changing room.] The entire environment was extravagant, it's status above any other and holding a scent of something pleasant and too rich.

The young actress glowed, moving from the woman's gentle hold to twirl in the open room smiling and speaking of the rooms stunning look, the clothing's appearance, the scent, it all was so enchanting. Angelina stayed back watching in as much wonder, but not by the room but by the beauty in front of her, the young woman that twirled as if in a warm springs day as the flowers sprung from their stems and into the wind, Elle was herself bewitching.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She stopped her movement, moving to the older woman who nodded in agreement, taking her sunglasses off and placing them onto the table. "You should go pick out some clothing." The brunette suggested, making her way to one of the embroidered chairs and crossing her long and toned legs. She leaned back in the chair as the blonde smiled at her, leaning over the chair to reach her ears in a whisper, "You want to be the judge?" Angelina rose a brow watching the blonde move away from her and stand a few inches back. "Of my outfits, I obviously need help picking something."

"Yes, I'd love to be a judge."

"Great!" Elle spoke, a plan quickly coming to her mind. "So you agree to the requirements."

"What requirements?" Angelina spoke slowly as she looked into the cunning girl's eyes. "Well you must find something to wear as well."

"I was never spoken to of these requirements." Angelina smiled as she spook softly rising from her seat, "Should be dare think I was tricked?"

Elle could feel her fingers tingle as the woman drew close, they wanted so badly to wrap around Jolie's small waist, pull her in and kiss her neck, tug at her clothes, and bite her... "I have no idea what you're talking about." Elle moved away, making her way to the area where the beautiful dresses were hung. She roamed through them carelessly, her attention locked on the way heels clacked against the hard floor, moving closer to her and then near her.

"You could have just asked." The brunette spoke, roaming through the clothes with more interest. Elle listened, her eyes roaming about the woman's profile, locking on the way her lips moved and head swayed. The way her long fingers moved from fabric to the next. The way her eyes glimmered as the light of the room and the sparkle of the walls reflected into to them bringing alive the specks of gold that streamed like long rivers.

"You go first." Angelina spoke, not one piece of clothing in her hand. Elle on the other hand had stacks of clothing, she had fallen for so many pieces in the room that she had quite a few options to try on. The mother took her seat once more, waiting for the girl to come from the dressing room. A few minutes later Elle came out dressed in the cutest of pinks. The dress was created for no one else but her, though Angelina as the girl spun the dress lifting with the wind.

"It's beautiful Elle."

"Why thank you Mrs. Jolie." The girl lowered, her head lowering just a bit.

From that came a line of other clothes, from skinny to light wash jeans, from short to long dresses, from groaning, on part of the blonde who had grown frustrated with some pieces that just did not work at all, to the smiles and flattery of Angelina. The experience appeared to be one out of an olden romance, one of those moments where the wealthy man takes his girlfriend out and pampers her with compliments and all she could desire, it was exactly the same except, well they were both women and one was married while the other was hopelessly taken. Elle picked her favorites, with the help of the brunette who couldn't really bring herself to find a piece she truly disliked but had to compromise, as stated by her young friend. The blonde folded the nice evening dress she had found, the pattern long and floral with a dark color that blended well with the cold temperatures. Along with such were two pairs of pants, a few shirts, along with some sneakers she had found in the color of white and black.

"Okay your turn." Elle spoke taking a seat, exhausted and ready to view Angelina in some... "appropriate" pieces. The brunette turned to her, still seated and with an uncertain look. "I...I couldn't find any pieces that I liked." It was a fib and Angelina knew it, but the last thing she wanted to do was to stare at herself in the mirror longer than a few seconds. It was the first time Elle had heard the woman stammer with such...uneasiness. "Nonsense." The girl rose from her chair with revived energy, "Everything in here is so beautiful and you're so beautiful, there's bound to be something." Elle hadn't realized what effect her words had on the brunette that clung to them. The blonde had often spoken these words in her head so saying them was as easy as breathing, but to Angelina it was one of the rarest things she had come in contact with. Many had called her beautiful but it was never from the people she longed to hear them from, yet this young star who had been around her for a mere matter of months had made he heart skip a few beats.

She watched the girl shuffle eagerly through the clothing moving over to the evening wear. For the time Angelina could not pry her eyes from the young stars suave skipping from one area to another, her body curvy and supple with the vibrant glow of youth, something she had lost a while back. It could become depressing when she had too much time to herself, that was why she would occupy herself with doing as much good as she could before she could no longer show her face or move her body.

"Here." Elle spoke, breaking the woman's darkened train of thought and pulling her into the reality that would shine brightly once again. "I think this is just perfect for you." The blonde walked over to the woman who stood from her seat. In a quick exchange of encouragement the young star handed the clothing to the superstar and took a seat, crossed her legs and watched as the woman moved into the dressing room.

2 minutes

5 minutes

10 minutes

15...Elle grew worried with the extended time and lack of communication from the brunette. In a haste stride she made her way to the changing room door, knocking gently at first and then with more urgency.

"I...I'm fine." The voice was faint and Elle found herself drawn to the fragility of it all. She knocked again, this time asking if she could come in. It took a moment or two before the door was pulled open and gave way to the actress, he figure wrapped in the complimenting shade of black that brought to life the curves of her tall and slender figure. "Is something the matter? Do you not like the dress. I could change it if..."

"That's not it. Your choice is beautiful." Elle listened as Angelina attempted to regain the bit of normality she had left. "I just don't like it."

"Is that really it?" The blonde moved in closer, closing the door behind her. The room was not small, it could fit four people at max but in the very moment the area seemed smaller than ever. As she moved in closer Angelina stepped back, however this was not on her account instead her body seemed to move on instinct. "It seems like more is bothering you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They stared at one another for a long moment, Angelina's eyes searching Elle's own for some kind of understanding and too quickly she found it. "Elle I..."

"Do I bother you?" The blonde asked knowing that that was not the case, but in effort to dig deeper she would have to create some kind of icebreaker. At her question the brunette's eyes widened, "No that is not the issue...My problem is actually a silly one..." She looked to her clean nails, allowing them to graze over one another. "I doubt that."

Her smile broke Angelina's heart just a bit, the young actress was so honest it was almost unbearable to be in her presence. "I..." She looked to Elle for assurance, to make sure she was not making a big mistake. "I don't like looking at myself in the mirror very much... I guess what I see is not what I want to see." Without any thought the young girl stepped closer, Angelina moving back as well but being stopped against the back wall. Elle allowed her soft palms to run over the smooth skin of the woman's cheek wiping away the droplets of pain that had escaped her eyes without any consent. "You are perfect Angelina Jolie. You are beautiful, captivating, and the...sexiest thing I have ever seen." She bit her bottom lip at the last comment. The brunette smiled, giggling just a bit at the sweet compliment. "Sometimes I think you're far to honest." The woman spoke, the pain, as expected from earlier being erased from her thoughts but leaving behind a kind of doubt.

"Come." Elle spoke taking the woman's hand and pulling her from the wall. There she moved behind the mother, viewing the half zipped dress and their image in the mirror. Elle behind the tall figure, her head nearly resting on the gentle slopes of Angelina's shoulder. There she zipped up the dress, the fabric hugging the shapes she so badly needed to trace with her hands. "Mrs. Jolie you are stunning." Her voice was low and sincere while she wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and pulling her in. "This dress is nothing but an accessory in comparison to your beauty."

"Thank you." Angelina responded, she could feel an unusual heat rise to her cheeks and because of that she looked down from the mirror and to the floor. At the sound of her words Elle turned the work of art around to face her. "I'm not being nice. I'm telling you how I feel. I hope you understand that." At the moment Angelina was not sure what the girl meant completely or why her face had transformed into one of the most alluring exhibitions but she knew one thing, her heart rate was increasing and so was her body heat.


End file.
